Hombre de Familia
by hermyoneMEX
Summary: Draco es un exitoso empresario que tiene una idea erronea sobre la vida y el amor, hasta que un día lo hacen vivir una vida que no es suya junto a Potter! ¿Aprenderá que las verdaderas cosas valiosas en la vida no son aquellas que se compran con dinero?
1. Prólogo

Título: Hombre de Familia  
Autora: hermyone  
Advertencias: Adaptación de la película "Family man"  
Resumen: Draco Malfoy es un exitoso empresario que tiene una idea erronea sobre la vida y el amor, hasta que un día las cosas lo hacen vivir una vida que no es suya... junto a Potter! ¿Aprenderá que las verdaderas cosas valiosas en la vida no son aquellas que se compran con dinero?  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la película "Family Man" a quién sabe pero esto no es con ningún fin de obtener dinero

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada, les digo que este fic es una adaptación de una película que lleva el mismo nombre que le he puesto a la historia "Hombre de Familia" (Family man) y que es muy linda. No es necesario que vean la película para entender la trama del fic, pero sí se las recomiendo como punto de comparación, aunque les digo que es "adaptación" no copia (mucho menos plagio) así que habrán cosas, muchas cosas adaptadas al mundo de Harry Potter y a la pareja: Drarry obviamente. Bueno, pues por el momento les dejo sólo el prólogo que no tiene nada que ver con la película, pero de ahí partira la historia y espero verlos para el primer capítulo y estoy muy ansiosa por recibir sus comentarios :)

* * *

**Prólogo**

La guerra había finalizado, con ella la vida de su padre había terminado luego de que la sentencia dada por el entonces provisional Ministro de Magia. Una sentencia discreta y rápida... _muy _rápida. Draco había sentido dolor, mucho dolor al momento en el que se había despedido de su padre, y lo único que había podido hacer era conseguir el mejor abogado y gastarse la mitad de la fortuna Malfoy que quedaba para poder aplicar a su padre la eutanasia luego de haber recibido el beso del Dementor.

Jamás había dejado de sentirse culpable ante aquello.

Pero sabía que se hubiera sentido peor al dejar a su padre como un vegetal encerrado en Azkaban el resto de su vida.

Aunque, a pesar del dolor y la culpabilidad, Draco Malfoy no podía dejar de sentir rencor ante las decisiones que había tomado su padre y que ahora cobraban consecuencias en su vida. El imperio Malfoy, aquel imperio que por tantos siglos había estado en la cima de cualquier eslabón del mundo mágico, aquel que le había dado todo lo que era, aquel que creía le daría un futuro asegurado; ahora, ese imperio no era más que el recuerdo, era una ruina, la miserable sombra de lo que había dominado el mundo de los negocios en gran parte de Europa. Draco no podía evitar odiar a su padre, no, por más que al final de la guerra se hubiera arrepentido de sus errores y hubiera mandado al demonio al Voldemort para localizarlo a él en lo que en aquel entonces era un caos en Hogwarts, Draco no podía dejar de odiarlo y mucho menos perdonarlo porque ahora, después de tres años de haber finalizado la guerra y de que el dinero que había podido rescatar se hubiese terminado, Draco se encontraba en el cementerio Malfoy depositando los restos de su madre en una ceremonia en la que sólo se encontraba él y el hombre encargado de dirigir la ceremonia.

Su madre.

Draco Malfoy siempre había crecido frente a la figura imponente de su padre, aquella que al verla le hacía sentirse orgulloso pero temeroso, aquella que por su simple mirada merecía un respeto que nunca había sentido ante nadie más... porque lo que había sentido al tener todos aquellos meses en su Mansión a Voldemort no era respeto, no, ni siquiera había un rastro del interés que mostraba de chico al crecer con lo que su padre le hablaba acerca de aquel "hombre". No, lo que Draco había sentido durante todos esos meses al ver a Voldemort era miedo, pánico, angustia, temor... peligro. Pero Draco había tenido otra figura en su vida, una que aunque no era antagónica a lo que su padre era, tampoco se le asemejaba. Su madre. Narcissa Malfoy había sido aquella luz opacada por la obsesión de su marido en su vida, Narcissa Malfoy había sido aquella mujer casi perfecta que le había conseguido sacar las pocas carcajadas naturales que había tenido en la Mansión Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy había sido lo que había movido a Draco a intentar y siquiera plantearse matar a Dumbledore, su madre había sido todo en su casa para él. Pero a la vez no podía evitar verla como una criatura vencida por el amor, por el amor incondicional a aquel hombre que la había acompañado toda su vida. Si no hubiera sido por Lucius, Narcissa hubiera logrado mucho. Draco lo sabía. Pero el amor.

El maldito amor.

Por eso ahora miraba aquella tumba blanca y perfectamente lisa que sólo tenía los pequeños rasgos del miserable epitafio que no representaba ni un poco de lo que en verdad sentía por dentro al ver lo que había quedado de su madre luego de tres años de depresión que había terminado con agotar sus ganas de vivir, y eventualmente, con su cordura y luego... luego la implacable muerte.

Con las últimas palabras indescifrables y vacías de aquel hombre, Draco se dispuso a dejar todo atrás con determinación, determinación para dar la espalda a su vida pasada y levantar los muros que una vez sus antepasados habían construido con tanto esfuerzo. Pero eso no le asustaba, no, ni siquiera representaba un verdadero esfuerzo para él. Su determinación para él estaba dirigida a erradicar y borrar de su vida, de su alma aquello que había terminado con todo lo que tenía.

Amor.

Un amor al poder y dominio que había llevado a su padre al destierro vital, un amor por imponerse sobre los débiles. Un amor que su madre había tenido por su padre y que la había llevado a seguirlo en todo sin decir nada, un amor que la había cegado de la realidad y del futuro, un amor que había cautivado las manos de la muerte y que ahora la había secuestrado eternamente entre sus garras.

El amor era una maldición. Una condena que Draco Malfoy jamás viviría.

_A mi ángel caído._

_A ti madre_

_A ti que todo te debo_

_A ti que serás la única en mi corazón_

Dando un último vistazo a la tumba, Draco se giró para irse, pero al alzar su mirada al horizonte, sus pies y todo su ser quedó petrificado por la sorpresa. Harry Potter estaba parado a cinco pasos de él. Su mirada era seria, no había rastro de enojo o rencor, pero tampoco de compasión o tristeza.

-Potter, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

_No, tú no puedes estar aquí, tú menos que nadie merece estar aquí en el funeral de mi madre. _Potter se acercó sin deshacer el lazo de miradas.

-Vine a presentar mis respetos. Lamento lo de tu madre, Malfoy

-¿Que tú qué?- espetó con furia contenida el rubio. Aquello era el colmo del cúmulo de humillaciones que había recibido los últimos tres años. Pero todo se reducía al compararlo con ese momento, no quería, NO, no permitiría que Potter o nadie más humillara la memoria de su madre, no a ella, no ese día. NUNCA

-Ella fue una gran ayuda para mí aquél día, Malfoy, por eso estoy aquí, le estoy agradecido... le debo la vida

-Me importa un cuerno lo que le debas a quien tú quieras, pero no vas a venir a profanar su memoria con tu presencia. Largate Potter. Muerete si lo prefieres, pero escuchame bien, TÚ no le debes NADA a mi madre o a nadie que esté ligado a mí.

-¿Jamás lo supiste, Malfoy? ¿Ella nunca te lo dijo?

_Y qué si lo sabía o no, todo aquello era un absurdo momento que había sucedido años atrás. _A Draco no le interesaba saber qué había hecho su madre en la batalla de Hogwarts como para justificar la presencia de Potter en ese momento.

Estaba exhausto, cansado, agotado... ¡harto de todo y todos! Lo menos que esperaba en aquél momento era un respiro de tranquilidad, no quería lidiar con nadie, mucho menos si ese alguien era Potter

-Potter, vete.- su voz sonó llena de los sentimientos que en ese momento le podían más que el disimulo y la máscara de frialdad que solía mostrar a los demás, aquello fue lo que al parecer hizo a Potter mirarlo de aquella manera que estremeció a Draco más que a nada.

-Me salvo la vida, tu mamá me salvó la vida en el bosque prohido. Le mintió a Voldemort, le dijo que estaba muerto cuando pudo bien decirle que seguía con vida sin importarle. ¿pero sabes por qué lo hizo? ¿sabes por qué tu mamá se atrevió a mentirle a Voldemort sabiendo lo que podía hacerle si la descubría?

_No, no lo sé. Y no quiero saberlo. _Draco se encontró con un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar o gruñir siquiera, era ese nudo que se había estado guardando no durante todo el día, sino durante los últimos tres años. Aquel nudo que había empezado a nacer en el momento en que su padre había dejado de existir y su madre se había refugiado sola en la depresión. Era un nudo que había mantenido quieto y estático en un punto hueco de su pecho, aquel punto que le oprimía al ver a Narcissa dejarse derrumbar y que le hacía odiarse a sí mismo por no poder ayudarle en nada, aquel nudo que lo había seguido cual perro callejero en sus pesadillas, sumergiéndolo en un mundo de gritos y oscuridad que auguraba muerte y desdicha.

Dolor.

Ese era su nudo.

Un dolor que le traspasaba los huesos y que ahora, frente a Potter estaba por estallar y hacerlo colapsar.

-Por ti, Draco. Ella lo hizo por ti.

Y ahí estaba. Las lágrimas que habían cubierto celosamente al dolor se dejaron salir silenciosamente y él no pudo hacer nada para retenerlas. Bajó la mirada furioso consigo mismo pero más con Potter por estar ahí diciéndole aquello. Ni siquiera estaba pensando el cómo había sucedido aquel incidente en la batalla de Hogwarts, pero el hecho de saber aquello de Narcissa lo quebró y lo dejó más vulnerable que nunca. Cuando Potter volvió a hablar, no se había percatado aún de su mano sobre su hombro.

-Mi madre murió por mí, se puso delante de Voldemort para protegerme cuando ella no debía haber muerto, pero no se movió incluso cuando él se lo ordenó, después la mató. Draco, tu madre arriesgo su vida por la tuya salvando la mía, sé que no lo hizo por mí, pero quiero que sepas que le estoy muy agradecido....- Harry suspiró quedamente y colocó la otra mano en su otro hombro- Dejame ayudarte, Draco. Olvidémonos del maldito pasado y nuestras malditas rivalidades y deja que te ayude... No estás solo.

Algo dentro de Draco se encendió, era un sentimiento leve, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba:

Esperanza.

Esperanza a quién sabe qué que Potter le estaba ofreciendo. Y no, no podía aceptarla, por más que el otro dijera que era una maldita rivalidad y la colocara en el pasado, no podía olvidar el hecho de que Potter había sido un gran culpable de lo humillante que su vida era en ese momento. El muy maldito le hablaba sobre deberle la vida a su madre. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso cuando él mismo le debía dos veces la vida? ¿Cómo podía siquiera hablar de todo eso cuando gracias a él no estaba pudriéndose en una cárcel de Azkaban? ¿Cómo podía siquiera estar consolándolo cuando él, Draco Malfoy, se había encargado con gusto de hacerle la vida imposible a Potter durante tantos años?

Simplemente no podía aceptar nada de Potter. No lo merecía.

-¡NO!- Draco se quitó las manos de Potter de un solo empujón que casi tumbó al moreno- No quiero tu maldita lástima Potter, escúchalo bien que no lo repetiré: ¡Tú no me debes nada!

La esperanza se había transformado en orgullo.


	2. Capítulo 1: El valor de los errores

**Notas de la autora: **Hoooola a todos! Pues aquí está el primer capítulo del fic, aun no sé cuántos capítulos serán, no tengo días exactos para actualizar pero intentaré no tardas más de semana y media con cada capítulo así que espero sean pacientes. En verdad espero que disfruten el fic y que me dejen saber sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o lo que sea hehe. Hasta el que sigue!

**Capítulo 1: El valor de los errores**

Diez años después

Draco Malfoy no era cualquier mago. No. El heredero del caído imperio Malfoy era ahora alguien poderoso, inteligente, elegante; alguien con el suficiente prestigio como para tener el respeto (aunque muchos le llamaban _miedo _¿pero quién notaba la diferencia?) de toda la comunidad mágica, pero también era lo suficientemente audaz y perspicaz como para que no se le comparara o siquiera confundiera con su padre. El legado de Lucius Malfoy había quedado manchado luego de la guerra, sentencia a recibir el beso del Dementor en Azkaban había opacado el brillo del apellido _Malfoy _y su muerte por eutanasia había terminado por enterrar a Narcisa y a su hijo, Draco Malfoy en una crisis económica. Sin mencionar a la emocional. Aquella que había matado a Narcissa.

Por todo eso y por la huella que Voldemort y la guerra había dejado en la familia, Draco Malfoy ahora era admirado por su fría mente que lo había llevado a levantarse y renacer de las cenizas cual Fénix y conquistar como ningún otro Malfoy el mundo de los negocios en el mundo mágico.

Ahora, con treinta años de edad, Draco ya no era la mitad del chico que había sido en Hogwarts y mucho menos del muchacho que había visto morir a su madre y padre, aunque cada uno a su momento pero igual de doloroso como para haberlo marcado de por vida. Draco era ahora un hombre hecho y derecho. Rico. Corrijo: _absurdamente rico_. Egocéntrico. Frío. Soberbio. Narcisista. Antisocial, aunque con los suficientes _amigos _para no parecer un solitario millonario. Adicto al trabajo. Desconfiado. Distinguido. Amante de los lujos del mundo mago ¿y por qué no?, también de aquellos lujos cautivadores que el mundo muggle le ofrecía, después de todo, era el dueño de una de las empresas más novedosas en el mundo muggle que se mezclaba de la manera más discreta y perfecta con el mundo mágico. Oh sí, Draco no era como su padre, al menos no lo era cuando manejaba su Ferrari ultimo modelo por las calles más prestigiosas de Londres con una pose de Dios supermodelo y poseedor de medio mundo. Callado. Reservado. Audaz. Calculador. Un experto conocedor de lo mejor en vinos, platillos y ropa.

Y: gay; por supuesto. Aunque jamás en relación formal. No, Draco Malfoy no tenía novios, sólo amantes.

**Fecha:** 24 de Diciembre

**Hora:** 7 de la mañana

**Lugar:** Empresa Malfoy

Draco entró sin mirar a nadie, su ceño fruncido bastó para que el portero se ahorrara el _buenos días _y le abriera la puerta evitando mirarle a los ojos. El frío era espantoso aquella mañana, además era un día antes de navidad, pero eso no pasaba por la mente del rubio en aquél momento. No. Lo que Draco pensaba era en conseguir la firma de su nuevo cliente, cerrar el trato con la competencia, traicionar a la competencia y haber aumentado por lo menos 5 mil galeones su cuenta personal al final del día, no era mucho dinero, de hecho era una cantidad tan pequeña como para molestarse en siquiera ir al trabajo, pero había aprendido en los últimos diez años que hasta el más mínimo knut valía su esfuerzo personal, porque un Malfoy...no, un Malfoy no. Porque Draco no confiaba en nadie, mucho menos cuando de ganar dinero se trataba.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy- le saludó su secretaria..._ ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, _Lavender Brown. Había despedido a la anterior un día antes por intentar encubrir sus garrafales errores con su mirada seductora y además ya estaba harto de esa muggle, ojala que con una bruja los resultados fueran más eficientes y al menos ya no tendría que soportar a una muggle con medio cerebro cautivada hasta la estupidez por su belleza. Bueno, esta nueva secretaria no se veía más inteligente, pero el hecho de que estuviera felizmente casada y necesitada de dinero para mantener a sus hijos, o así es como su ex compañera de Hogwarts le había dicho en la entrevista del día anterior, era una garantía de más interés y empeño a su trabajo.

-Buenos días, Brown. ¿Ya llegó el paquete?

-Sí, señor Malfoy, hace una hora. Pero el cliente aún no se ha presentado, tal vez no lo haga, mañana es navidad. Muchos no trabajan siquiera hoy

-Los más importantes sí, Brown, no lo olvides. ¿O acaso estás queriendo pedirme el día de mañana libre cuando apenas y este es tu segundo día de trabajo? Muy inoportuno, ¿no crees?

La joven lo miró sorprendida y asustada, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y sin darle tiempo de hablar, Draco entró a su oficina para comenzar con el papeleo del día.

* * *

Ocho horas y cinco tazas de café después, Draco despedía con una sonrisa profesional a su nuevo cliente. Miró su reloj. Tres de la tarde. _Vaya, el tiempo le pasaba volando cuando todo salía como lo planeaba. _Se sentía tan satisfecho que incluso dejó que el personal entero saliera dos horas antes de lo normal, después de todo, no era un inhumano y sabía que muchos de sus empleados tenían familia y querían preparar las cosas para recibir la navidad...no era algo que entendiera, pero allá ellos si querían hacer eso con sus horas libres.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, ubicado en un lujoso edificio del centro de Londres, había perdido Malfoy Manior después de la muerte de su padre; Draco se metió a la tina del baño y estuvo ahí por una hora escuchando música clásica (muggle pero sorprendente encantadora para sus oídos) y pensando en qué hacer aquella noche. No festejaba la navidad, no lo hacía desde que su madre había fallecido y no era algo que lo hubiera hecho con mucho entusiasmo incluso cuando ella y su padre vivían, pero le irritaba quedarse solo en su apartamento cuando podía estar con uno de sus tantos amantes, pero a los muy idiotas se les quemaba el cerebro y creían que si los invitaba a su departamento o a salir una noche antes de navidad, era porque quería llevar la "relación" a otro nivel. _Qué ilusos_. Él no tenía ninguna relación formal y mucho menos pensaba en elevarla cual ascensor como si lo merecieran.

**Fecha:** 24 de diciembre

**Hora:** 11:00 pm

**Lugar:** Callejón Diagon

Todo estaba oscuro y muy solo. Debía haberlo imaginado. Incluso los pocos bares que había en el Callejón Diagon habían cerrado temprano en ese día tan _pintoresco_.

_Genial_.

Ahora tenía que buscar un lugar donde comprar vino tinto. El único lugar mágico que quedaba era el callejón Knognuth y definitivamente no estaba tan desesperado por esa copa como para arriesgarse a ser atacado por algún loco con varita. No es que no pudiera defenderse perfectamente, pero odiaba tener que usar la varita contra magos tan de poca clase. Así que se alejó del callejón mágico no sin antes esquivar con una mirada de asco a una anciana limosnera tirada en el piso.

_Merlin ¿es que no se podía caer más bajo?_

¿Cómo era posible que teniendo como mínimo cien botellas de vino en su bodega personal, no tuviera ninguna botella de vino tinto de la cosecha del 83?Podía rendirse y conformarse con la cosecha del 85 pero no quería brindar en honor a sus padres con una cosecha tan mala y amarga. Aquella era la única tradición familiar que conservaba. Cuando era joven, y antes de que la última guerra explotara, Draco había crecido con la tradición de brindar con la mejor cosecha de vino tinto junto con sus padres al primer minuto de Navidad, no lo hacían con referencia a la fecha celebrada en el resto del mundo, pero lo hacían ese preciso día porque deseaban demostrar, de cierta manera, que los Malfoy podían tener una tradición aquél día y que aún así destacaría sobre cualquiera otra.

Pura rebeldía y muestra de lo refinada que era aquella familia, o eso era lo que su ego los hacía sentir.

Pero Draco siempre había visto esa tradición como una que lo enorgullecía no sólo de ser un Malfoy, sino también de tener una familia tan unida que celebraba ese día sin necesidad del pretexto de la Navidad. _Qué equivocado estaba_. Si hubieran sido una familia _tan unida, _él no hubiese terminado en aquella vinatería muggle buscando una buena cosecha de vino tinto para poder brindar por sus padres (uno de ellos mortífago) muertos a primera hora de su ya décima navidad solo.

Mientras miraba una botella que le había llamado más la atención, escuchó la campana de la puerta del lugar que anunciaba la entrada de algún muggle; no le tomó atención y continuó en busca de la cosecha correcta. Tenía que encontrar una o terminaría brindando con aquella del 85. Iba a tomar otra botella cuando escuchó a un hombre elevar la voz hacia el cajero.

-¡Maldita seas estúpido arrogante! ¿Te crees mucho sólo porque estás detrás del cajero? ¿Crees que eres superior a mí solamente porque vistes mejor que yo?

_Perfecto, un muggle maniático, lo que le hacia falta._

Molesto e intrigado, Draco se asomó por uno de los pasillos y vio a un hombre de raza negra, que sin duda se vestía peor que Weasley en sus peores tiempos y le gritaba a un asustado cajero que alzaba las manos como si le estuviese apuntando con una varita el mismísimo Voldemort. Pero entonces vio que el hombre negro sí le apuntaba con algo, no era una varita, pero supo reconocer el objeto como un arma muggle y según tenía entendido era mortal, no recordaba el nombre del arma ni estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba, pero sabía que resultaba letal incluso para un mago si éste no impedía que el objeto salido del arma entrara en su cuerpo de manera veloz. Iba a sacar su varita y lanzarle un _confundus _o lo que fuera a ese loco mal vestido para que se fuera, cuando al verlo en un mejor ángulo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, pudo reconocerlo. _Pero si ese no era un muggle._ No, él conocía a ese hombre. Y no recordaría su nombre si no hubiera sido uno de los primeros chicos que le había gustado estando en Hogwarts. Sí, él conocía a ese ex Gryffindor que ahora apuntaba al cajero como si no supiera que con una varita podría conseguir lo que fuera del empleado asustado.

-Ey, Thomas- le habló Malfoy acercándose al muchacho- ¿Qué haces atacando a un muggle con esa cosa? ¿Acaso perdiste tu varita?

Dean Thomas, igual de alto que en la escuela pero con ropas tan andrajosas como las de un vagabundo aunque no tan sucio, lo miró sin dejar de apuntar al cajero con la pistola. En vez de parecer molesto o sorprendido por su presencia, el muchacho sonrió de manera triunfante como si hubiera estando esperando eso. Entonces volteó a ver al muggle que ahora miraba a Draco con mayor miedo al creerlo loco por haber utilizado términos como _muggle _o _varita. _

-Por favor, señor- dijo el muggle volviendo a mirar a Dean con sumo terror, el mago no dejó de sonreír-- S-siento haberlo insultado, en verdad, pero p-por favor, no me lastime. Tengo familia

Enfadado por la actitud tan vergonzosa de aquél mago y los llantos patéticos del muggle, Draco se dispuso a sacar su varita y terminar con todo aquello, pero Dean le detuvo alzando una mano, sin dejar de apuntar al muggle con la otra que sostenía el arma.

-Dime, _Malfoy- _pronunció con mucho desdén mirando alternativamente al muggle y al rubio- ¿Tú tienes familia?

-¿A qué va todo esto, _Thomas? -_contestó con el mismo desdén y sacando ya su varita sin importarle la confusión del muggle y su exclamación de sorpresa, pero en vez de molestarse un poco, la sonrisa de Dean se ensanchó más- Baja esa cosa y deja al muggle en paz. Y también hazle un favor al mundo y toma un baño que bien te hace falta.

-Asumiré eso como un _no_.

-Y yo asumiré como que estás completamente loco y así atacarte sin pizca de remordimiento.

-Eres toda una monedita de oro, ¿no, Draco?

-Y puedo decir que tú eres todo lo contrario, Thomas- dijo Draco barriéndolo con la mirada y deteniéndose en sus pantalones que parecían más hechos de cartón que de tela. El muggle comenzaba a sollozar desconsoladamente.

-Oh, crees que lo tienes todo simplemente por la ropa que usas, por las marcas que cuelgan en tu cuerpo, crees que vales más que todos sólo por ser rico y estar al tope de una empresa exitosa...

-_Touche_- tal vez no creía las cosas tan así, pero no estaban muy lejos de su realidad; se estaba empezando a hartar verdaderamente por las palabrerías del idiota mago y no pensaba ponerse a discutir temas tan ambiguos con él… o con nadie.

-Pero estoy seguro que si le saco los sesos a esta _muggle, _el resultado sería lo mismo que si lo hago también contigo.

-Mira, Thomas. La verdad, me importa una snitch si matas o no a ese muggle, pero te agradecería que no lo hicieras en mi presencia y que dejes de compararme con cualquiera, bastante tengo con las represarías semanales de las familias de las victimas de la guerra como para que ahora el Ministerio de Magia me acuse de ser tu cómplice...

-¡Oh! ¿Y te sientes culpable, Draco?- peguntó Dean habiendo dejado de sonreír pero aún con un brillo feliz en los ojos- ¿Qué sientes con todas esas _represarías? _¿Culpable, arrepentido... solo?

-¿Solo?...Merlín, haz perdido la cordura, ¿no es así? Bueno, no es que todos los Gryffindors fueran siempre cuerdos, pero veo que tu caso es grave. Baja esa arma Thomas y lárgate, o déjame largarme habiendo pagado mi botella y después has lo que quieras

-¿Y con quién piensas compartir tu _botella_, Draco? Al menos este hombre que tuvo la desfachatez de insultar mi color de piel tal como lo hacías tú con la sangre, tiene una familia, pero tú no tienes nada _Malfoy_. Já. Sólo eso. Sólo tienes ese apellido y nada más...claro, y tus millones de galeones y toda esa mierda que presumes por las calles como si fueses de lo mejor que puede haber; pero déjame decirte que no tienes nada valioso.

El muggle había dejado de llorar y ahora miraba a los dos hombres como si fuesen dos changos cantando opera, aun así no se atrevió a dar los dos pasos que le faltaban para alcanzar la alarma muda que llamaba a la policía.

-Oh basta, no pienso escuchar esto y mucho menos viniendo de un patético Gryffindor- Draco apuntó con su varita al otro mago pero este volvió a sonreírle- _¡Desmaius!_

No pasó nada.

Fue como si le hubiera apuntado con una pluma sin tinta. Draco frunció el ceño confundido e intentó tres veces más con diferentes hechizos, pero ninguno funcionó.

"_Mierda"_

-Sí, Draco: _Mierda_- exclamó Dean con otra sonrisa triunfante- Ahora contéstame, Malfoy. ¿Qué sientes cada vez que algún sobreviviente de la guerra te insulta en la calle o cada vez que hay algún crimen turbio en el mundo mágico el Ministerio te llaman a declarar sin que puedas negarte simplemente por ser lo que eres? ¿Qué sientes al ver la Marca Tenebrosa cada mañana en tu _distinguido _brazo?

Enfurecido. Sí. Draco Malfoy estaba muy enfurecido y si Dean lo conociera un poco mejor sería mejor que se alejara de él en ese preciso momento.

-Vete a la mierda, Thomas

-Incorrecto- canturreó Dean como si hubiese un concurso de preguntas

-Señorés, por favor...- suplicó el muggle pero Dean, sin dejar de mirar a Draco a los ojos, jaló el gatillo de la pistola y le disparó al pecho al hombre.

Draco quedó en un estado de shock por un segundo sin poderse creer que el otro mago hubiera herido al muggle

-¡Imbécil!- Draco intentó ahorcarlo del coraje pero Dean le apuntó con la pistola, y sabiendo que su varita no funcionaba, Draco se detuvo y lo miró con furia- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota retardado?

-¿En verdad importa, Malfoy?- el rostro y los ojos de Dean ahora sí habían perdido cualquier rastro de felicidad y burla, le hablaba y miraba con seriedad, no enojo, pero sí con _mucha_ seriedad. Draco podía sentir el dolor de su pecho cada vez que su corazón golpeaba en él tan rápidamente-- ¿Qué no lo ves, Malfoy? Puede que no hayas sido un mortífago como tu padre, pero no eres mejor que él ahora. Mira a este muggle, no era mejor que tú tampoco, pero _tenía_ una familia, _tiene_ una familia por la cual preocuparse y tú te crees mejor que él sólo por tu dinero. Bueno, ni uno ni el otro. Él, muerto por su intolerancia y discriminación y tal vez el amor a su familia lo ayude un poco en lo que le sigue. Pero dime tú, Malfoy. ¿Qué ganarás después de todo esto?

-Imbécil de mierda, no me vengas con lecciones de Gryffindor. Acabas de matar a un muggle; no eres más que un psicópata y seguro terminarás igual que él en cuanto el Ministerio venga por ti.

-Creo que hoy ha sido tu día menos acertado, Malfoy. Aprovecha la oportunidad- Dean volvió a sonreír aunque sin dejo de maldad o satisfacción. Una sonrisa limpia- Vive la posibilidad y aprende.

-¿Qué mierda...?- comenzó a preguntar Draco, pero en eso Dean le apuntó con la pistola y Draco se echó hacía atrás cubriendo su rostro inconscientemente.

Después, todo se oscureció.


	3. Capítulo 2: Una oportunidad no deseada

**Notas de autora: **Hola a todos nuevamente. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejar su comentario, me alegra mucho que vaya habiendo interés en los lectores por el fic. No tengo una fecha establecida para las actualizaciones del fic, pero por el momento procuraré publicar cada semana, aunque no sé hasta cuando porque aun no está terminado pero no pienso dejarlo estancado así que no se preocupen que el proyecto está en pie XD Como pienso que sea un long-fic llevaré las cosas con calma por lo que espero no se impacienten. Todo a su tiempo :D Y dicho esto les dejó el segundo capí el cual espero disfruten mucho. Hasta el próximo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una oportunidad no deseada****.**

_Un sueño, muy raro, pero fue sólo eso: un sueño._ Un sueño que incluía a un mago ex compañero de colegio y que no le pasaba por la mente desde hacia décadas y diciéndole toda clase de estupideces y locuras para después matarlo con un arma muggle.

Draco notó a través de sus parpados la luz fuerte que se colaba por la ventana. _Diablos_. No recordaba ni cómo había llegado a la cama. Sólo recordaba ese estúpido sueño_. _

Su cama se sentía incomoda, incluso las sabanas que le cubrían parecían muy malgastadas y ajenas a la textura acostumbrada, pero aun así no quiso abrir los ojos. ¿Es que acaso había terminado por tomarse aquella cosecha del 85 y le había sentado mal? Ni siquiera podía recordad qué parte del sueño había sido real y qué parte no.

Entonces algo, o más bien_ alguien_ junto a él se movió.

_Estupendo. Me acosté con un imbécil y aparte se quedó en mi apartamento._

Podía sentir el aliento del otro individuo acariciando su cuello. Conforme aquella persona se removía en la cama, Draco comenzó a desesperarse e impacientarse sin saber cómo librarse de esa.

_¡Por favor, que no sea un muggle!_

Un brazo cubrió su abdomen y eso fue lo que colmó la paciencia a Draco. El rubio abrió los ojos para quitar a aquel estorbo y con suerte tumbarlo de la cama…pero ¿Qué diablos le había sucedido al techo de su habitación? No… ¡definitivamente esa NO era su habitación!

_¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Me he vuelto un borracho que no recuerda lo que hace en sus noches de perdición y despierta quién sabe donde? _

Se preguntó Draco aun sin despegar la vista de la horrorosa pintura que cubría aquel techo que no era de su habitación. No quería mirar al hombre que le abrazaba. Dios, incluso prefería que el sueño hubiera sido real… bueno, pensándolo bien: no. Tampoco era para tanto, ¡pero _tampoco eso de despertar en un lugar desconocido y con un imbécil_! Resignado a su desdicha y más molesto que consigo mismo, se deslizó lentamente hacia su derecha. Había descartado lo de tumbar a su _acompañante_. No se arriesgaría a que fuera uno de sus tantos enamorados y quisiera retenerlo en aquel espantoso lugar. Tenía que salir cuanto antes de ahí. Una vez liberado del brazo, y sin mirar al hombre, Draco se dispuso a buscar su ropa ya que solamente llevaba puesto sus calzoncillos. Ni siquiera prestó atención al resto de la habitación, intentó levantarse pero el hombre estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no notarlo y despertar por lo que se dispuso a buscar con la mirada su varita…nada.

_Maldición. _

Si estaba en casa de algún muggle y había escondido su varita por precaución estaba perdido

_¿Muggle? _

_No_, eso nunca.

Ni dopado cometería semejante estupidez; aunque ahora, mirando aquellos artefactos en la habitación y que definitivamente no eran mágicos, una terrible sensación rodeó su cuerpo pero lo negó rotundamente. No. _No un muggle por favor_, pero luego pensaría en eso, ahora lo más importante era salir de ahí.

El brazo volvió a rodearlo del estomago con mayor fuerza.

_Maldito imbécil. _

Definitivamente aquel era su peor día. El hombre se acercó más a él y sus movimientos indicaban que estaba despertando, _si es que no lo está ya_.Draco comenzaba a ponerse nervioso…

¿_Qué hago? ¿Lo aviento? ¿Le grito…? ¿Y si sí es un mago y me hechiza? ¿Y si es un muggle psicópata con un arma debajo de la almohada?_

El hombre pasó una pierna desnuda entre las suyas.

Draco tragó en seco.

_Merlín, si me sacas de esta prometo no volver a tomar tanto. _

El hombre comenzó a besarle un hombro, Draco sintió escalofríos. Sin saber qué hacer cerró los ojos y fingió seguir durmiendo, con suerte aquel idiota se levantaría al baño y podría huir. Pero lo que sintió después fue un leve y suave beso en la mejilla junto a su oreja, justamente en un punto que ni uno de sus más grandes amantes sabía que era el punto que le volvía loco… _Maldición._

-Feliz Navidad, Draco- le susurró al oído luego de otro beso- Abre los ojos, sé que estás fingiendo.

Aquel susurro lo irritó más que nada, no podía identificar o reconocer la voz a base de susurros, pero había algo en él que le puso los pelos de punta. Sin soportarlo más se quito con brusquedad el brazo y empujó al hombre aunque sin llegar a tumbarlo de la cama. El hombre lo miró con sorpresa, pero no se comparó con la cara que puso Draco al reconocerlo, incluso podía jurar que su corazón se había detenido momentáneamente ante el shock…

-¡Potter!

Harry Potter, el maldito niño-que-vivió estaba frente a él mirándolo con suma sorpresa y Draco estaba considerando que lo que había pasado no era un sueño y aquello era una especie de infierno bizarro en el cual había quedado luego de que Dean Thomas le hubiera atacado con el arma muggle. Sí, tenía que ser eso, porque cualquier otra cosa era ilógica, imposible... ¡absurda!

-¿_Potter_? Draco, ¿qué diablos…?- pero antes de que Potter pudiera seguir hablando, dos niños entraron corriendo a la habitación y se echaron sobre los dos magos gritando histéricamente.

-¡Navidad, Navidad!- gritó la niña mayor abrazando a un petrificado Draco que ya había dejado de pensar.

-`egalos, egalos`- dijo un niño más chico con un lenguaje aun muy infantil y colgado de los brazos de Potter.

Draco sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Nada de eso tenía sentido y cuando los dos mocosos comenzaron a llamarlos "papás" se mareó tanto que tuvo que sostenerse del colchón. Más impactado que nada, no supo ni cómo se liberó de los dos niños y se levantó de la cama no sin antes escuchar que Potter le llamaba pero lo ignoró. Tomó lo primero que vio de ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación. Por suerte, el pasillo fuera de la habitación no era muy largo y corrió mientras se ponía la ropa hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero al bajarlas tan rápido tropezó con una pelota tirada y varios juguetes por lo que los últimos tres escalones los bajó de un sopetón. Medio adolorido y aun mareado, se levantó con lentitud sobándose el codo que se había golpeado, pero al escuchar en la planta alta los gritos de los chiquillos acercándose volvió a la carrera y abrió la única puerta visible… chocó con dos personas que estaban a punto de tocar el picaporte y casi los hizo caerse.

-¡Cuidado, Draco!- le dijo una sonriente Granger que venía abrigada hasta la cabeza- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ¡No me digas que olvidaron algún regalo!

Pero Draco no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo, de hecho seguía mirando a Weasley que le sonreía divertidamente y con una familiaridad, como si se vieran todos los días para tomar el té…

_Un muy bizarro infierno, eso era seguro. _

Pero sin detenerse a analizar las amables preguntas de la comadreja y la comelibros, Draco pasó en medio de ellos para salir de una vez de ese lugar….

¡Dónde estaba su Ferrari!

-¡Mi Ferrari!- gritó indignado al no ver el automóvil a los alrededores de la casa, solamente había arboles y metros y metros de campo, ni siquiera se vislumbraba otra casa alrededor.

_¡El limbo! Sí, estoy en el limbo con el maldito de Potter y esos niños raros y ahora también han llegado la comadreja y la comelibros._

Definitivamente iba a desmayarse.

-¿Ferrari?- preguntó la comadreja acercándose a él- ¿Cuál Ferrari? ¿Te sientes bien, Draco? Estás más paliducho de lo normal-- justo acababa de colocar su mano sobre su hombro cuando Draco se la quitó de encima mirándolo con furia y desesperación. La comelibros se acercó también y ahora con un temple preocupado.

Sabiendo que si actuaba como loco no conseguiría salir de ahí, Draco trató de probar su suerte con ellos y poder ver si conseguía huir de ahí con su ayuda.

-Yo… ¿c-cómo llegaron aquí?- al no ver ningún auto ni rastro de alguna escoba supuso que se habían aparecido pero él no portaba su varita así que debía encontrar alguna otra manera de salir de aquel extraño mundo.

-Pues, como siempre: en escoba. Pero Draco, ¿qué es lo que…?

-¡Préstamela, Weasley! ¡Préstame tu escoba!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero para qué? Draco, es Navidad, no hay nada abierto hoy...

-¡Te digo que me la prestes!- exigió Draco, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Weasley supo que si le hablaba de esa manera no conseguiría nada, así que carraspeo un poco y dulcificó un poco su tono de voz—P-por favor, la necesito, pr-prestámela.

Parecía que Weasley iba a protestar y Granger lucía muy confundida, pero el pelirrojo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una diminuta escoba y con un simple hechizo con su varita la regresó a su tamaño normal, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Draco se la había arrebatado para subirse en ella y salir volando.

*******

Voló por lo menos una hora hasta llegar a las orillas de Londres y descendió para descansar varios minutos. Sabía que había sido visto por una decena de muggles en su trayectoria, pero sin su varita no podía ocultarse y elevarse hacia las nubes sería un suicidio con aquel clima tan helado. Arriesgándose a ser visto no sólo por los muggles, sino también por algún mago del Ministerio de Magia que seguramente lo hechizaría sin pensárselo, volvió a elevarse hasta llegar a una calle desierta para aterrizar y poder caminar de ahí al edificio donde tenía su departamento. Tuvo que esconder la escoba en un contenedor de basura ya que el edificio donde vivía era muggle y _esa _definitivamente no era una escoba común.

Con una opresión en el pecho, Draco caminó las dos calles que faltaban para llegar al edificio de departamentos donde vivía. Trató de ignorar las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes debido a su vestimenta tan _selectiva _y al llegar al edificio y reconocer al portero se sintió sumamente aliviado.

Bueno, no era que recordara su nombre o algo así, pero el hecho de reconocerlo como el portero de siempre le dio la sensación de que no todo estaba tan perdido. Antes de acercarse a la escalera de la entrada principal del edificio, Draco le dio una checada a su vestuario...está bien, ahora entendía el _porqué_ de las miradas tan burlonasde la gente al caminar. Pero ese no era el momento para sufrir por la terrible ropa que vestía, y que seguramente pertenecía a Potter ya que él _jamás _usaría una sudadera gris tan horriblemente grande con unos pantalones cafés tan viejos y corrientes..._puff_.

Al pasar el apellido de _Potter _por su mente, no pudo evitar sentir un derroche de cuestionamientos que no había analizado desde que había salido volando de aquella casa de campo. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido con el mundo? ¿Por qué entre todos los magos había terminado despertando precisamente en aquella cama con _Potter? _¿Es que acaso era una estúpida broma de alguna divinidad que se había apoderado de su magnifica alma luego de haber sido asesinado por el imbécil de Dean Thomas? ¡Bah! No podía estar muerto. Se _negaba _a estar muerto.

Intentando arreglar lo mejor posible su enmarañado cabello, subió las escaleras con elegancia y se dispuso a entrar al edificio. En ningún momento había considerado que el portero le negara la entrada al edificio, ni siquiera consideró que le mirara siquiera, por eso pasó de largo cuando el portero le preguntó a donde iba y continuó su camino hasta que el hombre lo detuvo bruscamente:

-¿Pero qué diablos...?- empezó a decir Draco al sentir la mano del hombre en su hombro deteniéndole.

-Señor ¿a dónde va?- le preguntó el portero con el ceño fruncido, hablándole con superioridad, como si tuviera una superioridad en _él._

_Maldito viejo_.

-¿_Discúlpeme_? ¿Qué a _dónde _voy? A mi departamento, es obvio- Volvió a caminar pero el portero le jaló con brusquedad del brazo y se posó delante de él-- ¡Suélteme muggle estúpido!

-¿Cómo me llamó...? No importa. No puede entrar si no vive aquí o sin la autorización debida.

-¡Ya le he dicho que vivo aquí!- verdaderamente molesto e indignado, Draco perdió el control de su voz. Sí, un Malfoy gritando en la calle a alguien que ni siquiera valía su mirada.

Dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a llamar la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí, bajó el tono de su voz pero no el odio y la molestia implicados en cada palabra.

- Mire _muggle_, vivo en este edificio, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, rento el más lujoso y caro departamento de aquí desde hace diez años y lo menos que espero es que usted _estúpido _me abra la puerta cada vez que yo entre o salga por esa puerta. No me mire. No me hable. No me salude ni me diga nada. Simplemente que haga su _maldito trabajo_.

El tono que utilizo llevaba toda la marca Malfoy, sus ojos eran dos hielos filosos que miraban de tal manera que el portero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, pero aun así el hombre no dudó en hablarle con el mismo desprecio, aunque sin poder igualar el de Draco.

-Mire _señor-- _desdeñó el hombre-- Le estoy diciendo que no puede entrar y ahora le pido por las buenas que se retire, pero si no entiende tendré que llamar a las autoridades correspondientes y será arrestado.

Eso fue el colmo de Draco. Un _muggle_ y no cualquier muggle, sino un muggle de clase baja y que trabajaba para servirle, amenazándolo con _arrestarlo _a _ÉL_. Estando a punto de golpearlo, Draco vio a Dean Thomas saliendo del edificio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el portero le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y Dean hizo lo mismo sin siquiera reparar en Draco. _El muy imbécil. _Aquel idiota no sólo había salido del edificio donde Draco vivía, sino que ahora vestía un traje que el rubio reconoció al momento. ¡Era de él! Lo sabía porque era un traje único hecho a su medida con hilos mágicos..._ Lo iba a matar. _Ignorando lo siguiente que le decía el portero, Draco siguió a Dean camino a la calle.

-¡Ey tú, imbécil!- le dijo Draco a Dean siguiéndolo por las escaleras hacia la calle. Dean Thomas volteó a verlo con una sonrisa... ¡esa _maldita _misma sonrisa que le había dado la noche anterior en aquella vineteria muggle!

Tenerlo ahí significaba una sola cosa: el hecho de que Dean Thomas estuviera saliendo de ese edificio donde _él _vivía, con _su _traje y ahora teniendo en las manos las llaves de _SU_Ferrari significaba que él era el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

No lo había matado ¡No! Lo que había vivido desde que había despertado no era el infierno, ni el maldito limbo. ¡No! Dean Thomas había hecho todo aquello. Seguramente el arma muggle que había tenido la noche anterior no era un arma, era su varita transformada y había hecho una especie de ridículo hechizo para arruinarlo y quedarse con sus pertenencia, también con su vida.

-Vaya, vaya. Si es Draco Malfoy. Qué sorpresa...

-¿Qué maldita cosa hiciste, Thomas? ¿Qué diablos fue lo que me hiciste anoche? ¡Dímelo!

-¿Anoche? ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? Si no te he visto en años, creo que desde Hogwarts, y de hecho me sorprende que me hables; digo, nunca fuimos amigos en la escuela...

-Deja de decir estupideces, Thomas. Sabes perfectamente que tú eres el culpable de toda está locura que he estado viviendo desde que desperté, así que deja de pretender lo que no es. ¡Devuélveme a la normalidad! ¡Deshaz lo que hiciste y vete al demonio!-- Draco estaba furioso. Aunque debería existir un adjetivo más fuerte que se aplicara mejor a lo que el rubio estaba experimentando en aquél momento en que miró a Dean Thomas sonreírle de lado, _esa_ sonrisa tan característica de _alguien_ que disfruta de la desdicha ajena, de _alguien_ maldito. Esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, Malfoy. Pero por el momento no puedo atenderte, tengo mis propios deberes, ¿sabes? Y según sé, tú tienes algo más importante en que ocuparte ahorita. _Tu familia. _

Draco se quedó en shock. La furia y coraje que le absorbía lo había dejado sin palabras. La mirada que le lanzó Dean al decir _"tu familia" _le estremeció, era una mirada cargada de poder, de conocimiento... si no fuera porque sabía que ya estaba muerto, podría apostar que aquel no _era_ Dean Thomas, sino _Dumbledore_, el genio chiflado que habían tenido por director en Hogwarts. Pero lejos de tener miedo o respeto ante esa mirada, Draco se tranquilizó un poco, y se acercó sigilosamente a Dean quien le miró con más determinación.

-Escúchame Thomas que no tengo tu paciencia. Yo_, Draco Malfoy_, no tengo y _no_ _quiero_una maldita familia. Así que si esto lo hiciste por alguna estúpida idea moralista o con el propósito de que cambie, estás _muy _equivocado. Por lo que no te pido, sino te _exijo _que deshagas este embrollo antes de que resultes lastimado. Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Thomas. Si en este momento regreso al edificio y no encuentro _mi _departamento como lo deje y si en ninguna parte me reconocen tal como lo acaba de hacer ese maldito muggle, te juro que te despedazaré hasta matarte. ¿Entendiste?

La sonrisa de Dean desapareció, pero no se vio ningún rastro de arrepentimiento o miedo en sus facciones. Posó una mano en el hombro de Draco y lo guió hacia el final de las escaleras. El mago se puso delante del rubio con una pose seria, aquella misma pose que había tenido la noche anterior antes de lanzarle su ridículo sermón _pro-familia_.

-Draco Malfoy_—_pronunció su nombre como si de un trámite burocrático se tratara-- _Sí_, yo _hice_ esto, y _no_, no lo "arreglare" Las cosas que hice no fueron ni con el propósito de que cambies ni para darte una lección moralista. Eso que miras detrás de mí ya no es el lugar donde vives, de hecho, nunca lo ha sido. No espera...- exclamó cuando Draco abrió la boca para replicar-- Lo que tienes ahorita es un presente que _pudo _ser y que ahora se te permite ser. Lo que digo es que olvides _esto_ y tomes lo que tienes. _Esto_ es sólo una oportunidad. No un castigo, no una venganza ni ningún ataque a tu persona. Pero es una oportunidad para que veas el otro lado de la moneda, aquel que siempre niegas a tu persona, aquel que te abruma pero no lo entiendes. Es una oportunidad para que veas que existen otros tipos de éxitos en la vida. Digamos que es una "hojeada" a un libro de posibilidades, una hojeada simplemente, nada eterno.

_Oh, Maravilloso. Sencillamente encantador. Si eso no era una lección moralista, entonces no sabía lo que era. _

Sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco, Draco tomó el cuello de la camisa que portaba Dean y lo empujó contra la pared del edificio, pero el chico no deshizo su semblante serio ni trató de defenderse o nada por el estilo.

-Muy bonitas tus palabras Thomas, tan propias de un Gryffindor, pero veras: yo soy un Slytherin, y no cualquiera, yo soy Draco Malfoy y a mí nadie viene a darme esas "oportunidades" como tú las llamas y sale vivo de ello.

-Señor Thomas... ¿está todo bien?

El portero se había acercado a los dos hombres junto con el guardia de seguridad del edificio. Draco los miró con tal desprecio sin soltar aún a Dean que el guardia sacó su bastón y se acercó. Sabiendo que se encontraba en una clara desventaja y no queriendo arriesgarse a que Dean hiciera algo peor, Draco soltó al otro mago y retrocedió un paso aunque su mirada siguió siendo la misma.

-Sí, todo bien, gracias.

Después de excusar la actitud de Draco, Dean lo guió hacia el callejón donde el rubio había escondido la escoba de Weasley, pero Draco no quiso saber si sabía eso o era mera coincidencia, lo que le interesaba era arreglar todo aquello de una maldita vez.

-Mira Draco. Nada va a cambiar, al menos no por hoy, no te estoy diciendo que esto será permanente, pero durará cuanto sea necesario, no soy yo quien decidirá cuando estés listo para que regreses a este presente, serás tú mismo el que lo hará, pero no con tus palabras o pensamientos, no, sino con tus acciones hechas allá. No puedo explicártelo más, deberás entenderlo tú mismo. Vive esto que tienes ahorita, conoce, adáptate, y después, cuando ya estés listo, volverás y en ti quedará el _qué_ hacer.

No. No... ¡No! Eso no podía estar pasando, no a él. ¿Qué clase de magia había hecho el muy maldito para que estuviera en esa situación? Si tan sólo tuviera su varita... ¡ahh! si tan sólo tuviera algo para no morir de la desesperación que estaba ahogándole cada vez más. ¿_Qué quería ese imbécil que hiciera ahora_? Si lo que decía era verdad: estaba perdido. Sin casa y ahora seguramente sin su empresa, sin su dinero o nada que le ayudará a recuperar lo suyo se sentía perdido...en un sueño, una pesadilla. Y, como si estuviera usando legeremancia, Dean le dijo:

-Tu varita está en tu _hogar_, Draco. Todo está allá. Aquí nada es tuyo, no perteneces a este lugar, ya no. Y no trates de buscarme que saldrás perjudicado y no por mí, tú viste al portero y al guardia, eres un extraño para todos aquellos que te servían... Me tengo que ir, Malfoy. Buena suerte

Draco se encontró con una desesperación y un miedo tan grande que le hicieron suplicar.

-No, no, no. _Merlín Thomas_, es que... ¿qué clase de juego es este? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto? No sé de qué actitudes estás hablando, pero yo no puedo regresar a ese lugar. ¿Te das cuenta de quién _soy_ y con _quién_ me estás mandando? ¡Potter, por Merlín! ¡_Potter_! ¿Es que ya olvidaste que lo odio?

Para sorpresa del rubio, Dean soltó una carcajada sin ningún rastro de malicia, pero no por eso se sintió aliviado.

-No lo odias, Malfoy. Solamente es una furia muy contenida que le tienes desde hace años y muy infantil si me lo preguntas, pero así son las cosas ahora. Él es tu familia, créelo, no te matará...al menos no por las razones que tú crees, porque el hecho que sigas aquí a estás horas en Navidad, no creo que le agrade mucho a Harry. Pero no rechaces algo que no has probado. Créeme que es lo mejor, tal vez no lo más convencional, pero sí lo mejor para ti.-- haciendo un ademán de irse, Dean se la pensó un poco y puso su mano gentilmente sobre el hombro derecho de Draco y después sacó un artefacto de su bolsillo y lo colocó en la mano de un lívido Draco- Es un chivastocopio, él te lo dirá...cuando estés listo el artefacto te lo hará saber y tú volverás.

Dicho esto, Dean se alejó dos pasos y sin dejar decir nada a Draco, sacó su varita y se desapareció.

-¡No!


	4. Capítulo 3: Hogar ¿dulce hogar?

**Notas de autora: **Hola de nuevo, lamento la tardanza con este capí pero mi vida no tiene control en este momento y no tengo tiempo para escribir, además había perdido mi memoria usb donde tenía guardado el fic y no la encontraba, casi sufro un infarto de la desesperación pero por fin apareció. Nota mental: arreglar el desastre que hay en mi cuarto hehe. Bueno bueno, no los entretengo más con mis cosas y aquí les dejo el capítulo tres que espero disfruten mucho, gracias sus comentarios y nos vemos en el que sigue!

**Capítulo 3: Hogar... ¿dulce hogar?**

Draco se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, miraba el espacio que Dean había ocupado antes de desaparecer, su cabeza estaba en trance y ni siquiera fue consciente en qué momento había comenzado a nevar. Todo lo suyo se había perdido. TODO le había sido robado. Sintiendo un ataque de pánico el aire comenzó a faltarle, pero no podía derrumbarse, simplemente no podía.

_Alguien. _

SÍ.

Alguien debía de ayudarle. Todo eso podía tener alguna solución rápida, ¿no?

Tal vez si iba al Ministerio de Magia y...

Pero se percató por décima vez la ausencia de su varita y supo que no sabía llegar ni al Ministerio de Magia o siquiera al Callejón Diagón, o a ningún otro lugar mágico, si no era por la Red Flu o apareciéndose. _Necesitaba su varita._

Aunque, tomando en cuenta que Dean le había dicho que nada de lo que había ahí le pertenecía, se topó con el inconveniente de poderse hacer de una varita nueva sin un misero knut en los bolsillos. Y tampoco podía ir entre muggles hasta encontrar un mago que lo llevara al Ministerio de Magia o le ayudara en algo, era tedioso y arriesgado, sin dinero y ningún documento podría ser arrestado por los muggles si lo veían vestido como andaba y acosando a toda persona..._no,_ debía haber otra manera.

¡Pero no había ninguna!

Bueno... estaba la casa de Potter

¡No!

No, todo menos aquello. Prefería mil veces ser arrestado hasta encontrar una solución provisional... ¡No! Tampoco eso era algo concebible. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente, la temperatura comenzaba a descender peligrosamente y la ropa que traía puesta no era muy abrigadora, además de que temía que algún muggle lo asaltara... y lo único que tenía para ser robado era la vestimenta. La única solución factible era regresar volando a la casa de Potter. Además, el hecho de traer la escoba de Weasley podía acarrearle más problemas y no quería tener en esos momentos en su contra al Niño-que-vivió y a sus dos calcomanias parlantes.

Ni hablar.

Rsecogió la escoba del escondite donde la había dejado y se subió en ella antes de que la nieve le impidiera volar y salió de Londres hacia la casa de campo donde había despertado varias horas antes; por suerte, había memorizado el camino y la distancia que había recorrido.

*********

Debido a la nieve y el frío congelante, y además de la neblina que le dificultaba la vista, a Draco le tomó tres horas regresar y encontrar la casa de Potter. Para cuando aterrizó cerca de la terraza, todo su cuerpo estaba y ropa estaban helados y empapados.

Le dolía cada uno de sus músculos y comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

_Maravilloso, lo que me faltaba: enfermarme a morir._

Dejando la escoba bajo el techo de la terraza y suspirando para lo que venía, Draco abrió la puerta de madera y entró a la casa. Lo primero que notó fue lo acogedor del aire caliente, seguramente mantenido en el ambiente por medio de magia, cosa que cada uno de sus huesos y músculos agradecieron.

Como había salido _algo _deprisa por la mañana, no había mirado a detalle el interior del inmueble.

La casucha era un lugar muy sencillo y hogareño, pero también podía notar cierto lujo en los muebles y el decorado de las paredes no estaba mal. Lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño fueron los juguetes tirados por doquier. _Niños_. Siempre había odiado a los niños. Tan escandalosos y pequeños, sumamente infantiles y con las energías desbordadas y mal canalizadas, además de que no sabían comportarse con un adulto y siempre querían la atención de quien los rodeara... básicamente: _parásitos_.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que agradecía que hubiera sido un varón porque no estaba muy ansioso de seguir intentando teniendo hijos hasta conseguir a su heredero, y también le había dicho que le había encontrado alguna verdadera utilidad hasta que ya era un adolescente y que de niño nunca lo hizo, porque los niños no eran útiles, al contrario, eran una molestia en la cual se perdía el dinero y el tiempo

Bueno, Draco opinaba lo mismo. Además, al al tener a su padre muerto no había tenido que lidiar con sus fastidiosos reproches por su decisión de no tener hijos _nunca_, ni siquiera para heredarle la empresa Malfoy; aunque siendo gay no era que tuviera el riesgo de embarazar a alguien de manera accidental. Sin querer mirar más el resto de la casa, el rubio comenzó a subir la escalera lo más lento posible para no hacer ruido ni lastimar sus preciados y magullados huesos, pero cuando apenas iba por el segundo escalón escuchó la voz de Potter a sus espaldas y volteó con resignación, no se sentía muy bien para volver a huir y estaba considerando seriamente ir a San Mugo si se ponía peor...

Potter no estaba detrás de él, pero su voz se escuchaba cerca, bajó los escalones para enfrentarse a lo inevitable.

-..._no, en San Mugo no saben nada, Hermione; no sé qué hacer... dudo mucho que los del Ministerio den con él si no trae su varita, sí, lo sé Hermione, pero no puedo... está bien, está bien, ven por ellos y yo salgo a buscarlo...- _

Potter estaba saliendo de la cocina y el tono de su voz era muy desesperado y de preocupación, pero cuando Draco terminó de bajar el último escalón, Potter lo vio y pareció haber sido petrificado; el moreno dejó de hablar por el aparato muggle que sostenía junto a su oído y lo dejó caer sobre una mesita, y sin importarle lo mojado y helado que el rubio estaba, Potter se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Draco se quedó sin habla... había tenido la ligera esperanza de que Potter estuviera en su misma situación y hubiera despertado con la persona que menos esperaba, aunque la reacción que Potter había tenido en la mañana le había dado la señal de que no era así.

Sin saber qué hacer o decir, Draco simplemente dejó que el otro lo abrazaba, no se sentía bien y no tenía fuerzas para quitárselo de encima ni discutir, además sabía que si hacía alguna de esas cosas todo empeoraría, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era recuperar su varita y desaparecer de ahí, pero tampoco se sentía con las fuerzas para hacer aquello, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea volar mientras nevaba y mucho menos sin algún hechizo que le protegiera de la nieve y el frío, o siquiera ropa más abrigadora y adecuada al clima.

Potter deshizo el abrazo y sostuvo el rostro helado de Draco en sus manos, su mirada era tan profunda e indescifrable que Draco tuvo que apartar sus ojos de esas dos esmeraldas brillantes, pero antes de poder alejar su rostro de aquellas manos, Potter lo besó... fue un beso simple, sin profundidad, casi como la simple unión de dos labios pero lo suficientemente real como para choquear tanto a Draco que no pudo evitar quitar el rostro con demasiada brusquedad, Potter lo miraba ahora no sólo con intensidad, sino que su ceño se había fruncido en un claro gesto de resentimiento.

-¿Dónde estabas, Draco?- su voz estaba cargada de un sentimiento que Draco se sorprendió al identificarlo como _dolor, mucho dolor, _aunque también un dejo de coraje- ¡Qué maldita sea te pasó está mañana, Draco!

Sin poder evitar brincar del susto ante el repentino aumento del tono de voz de Potter, Draco lo miró con furia contenida. No tenía porqué darle explicaciones a Potter, no _quería_ decirle nada al maldito _cara-rajada_. Le importaba una mierda lo que Dean Thomas le hubiera dicho antes: Potter _no_ era su familia, aquella casa _no_ era su hogar y definitivamente _NO_ le daría ninguna explicación a Potter sobre absolutamente nada.

-No me grites. Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana, _Potter _--otra vez esa mirada, ese dolor impregnado en todas las expresiones del moreno y otra vez el rubio se encontró apartando la mirada de los ojos verdes sin poder aguantarla.

-¿_Potter_?--más dolor en aquella voz-- ¿Desde cuándo soy _Potter_?

Draco no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, Potter dio dos pasos atrás y puso una de sus manos sobre su boca como queriendo detener un sollozo o tal vez un insulto. Draco quería vomitar. Intentando evitar mirar al moreno y sus evidentes problemas emocionales, Draco comenzó a andar por el vestíbulo y al detenerse junto a la mesita donde el moreno había arrojado el aparato muggle que había estado utilizando unos segundos antes, se quedó petrificado al ver una fotografía de él y Potter abrazándose.

La foto era de lo más sencilla, no tenía mucho movimiento a pesar de ser mágica, lo único que mostraba era a un Draco y un Potter abrazados frente a frente, mirándose con tanto amor que a Draco le estremeció verse a sí mismo ser capaz de albergar aquel inútil sentimiento por alguien, por, por...¡por _Harry Potter, _maldita sea!

La sonrisa de Potter en la fotografía era tan radiante y brillante que podría iluminar cualquier lugar y cegar hasta el más receloso del amor...aquella simple fotografía le hizo salir del shock en el que se había encontrado desde hace horas para entrar en uno nuevo y más terrible.

Lo que decía Dean Thomas era verdad.

_Merlín._

Esa foto, esas miradas, esas sonrisas... ¡ese _amor_! ¡Esas nauseas que aumentaban al ver la mirada del rubio en la fotografía tan impregnada de sentimientos empalagosos y pestilentes!

¿Qué diablos había hecho para merecer aquel bizarro castigo por parte de Dean Thomas? Tenía que salir de todo eso antes de perder la cordura, pero al ver esa fotografía que ahora sostenía en sus manos entendió que su única solución era seguir las reglas, aunque no las comprendiera del todo, lo único que le había quedado claro era que debía de quedarse en ese maldito lugar y pretender, a regañadientes, que era parte de esa maldita "familia"...

_genial, maravilloso, estupendo... ¡que alguien me mate!_

Resignado, volvió a mirar a Potter que ahora estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras con sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas y su rostro escondido entre las manos, sin duda alguna seguía dolido y molesto y en una aparente batalla de sentimientos encontrados, pero ya parecía un poco aliviado a pesar de su evidente frustración.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco?- preguntó con la voz medio ahogada por las manos sobre su rostro, entonces volvió a levantar la cara para mirarlo con angustia y desesperación contenida- ¿Por qué te fuiste así, a dónde te fuiste?

Vaya, jamás había visto a Potter tan serio, tan lleno de emociones que Draco trataba descifrar sin perder la razón en el intento. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Merlín,lo único que él sentía en ese momento era furia y desesperación, pero no por Potter o su maldita actitud de mártir, lo sentía por sí mismo, por la angustia de quedar sumergido en aquel mundo surrealista por la eternidad, tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso y no recuperar _su vida. _

-Si te lo digo no me lo creerías, Potter.

-¡Deja de decirme así, maldita sea!--esta vez el rostro de Potter enrojeció de coraje y se levantó de un solo tirón haciendo brincar nuevamente a Draco por la voz tan elevada y furiosa del moreno-- ¡O es que acaso quieres que ahora comienza a decirte _Malfoy!_

Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por no poner los ojos en blando, Draco intentó tranquilizarse ya que su actitud estaba desquiciando más a Potter y los dos estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mira, _Harry_. --decir aquel nombre le parecía de lo más extraño y no pudo evitar que sonara como un insulto más que como un nombre-- Te parecerá una locura, pero este no es mi hogar, yo no pertenezco aquí. Si me fui de esa forma en la mañana fue porque no tenía que estar aquí. Yo pertenezco a Londres, ese es mi mundo.

Para su sorpresa, Potter no reaccionó como si aquella declaración algo ilógico o inverosímil, de hecho, la cara que puso fue la de alguien que ya había escuchado aquello más de alguna vez y que le hartaba volver a oírlo. Volviendo a sentarse en los escalones y a enterrar el rostro en sus manos, el moreno suspiró fuertemente y al levantar el rostro colocar una vez más sus ojos sobre Draco, el rubio pudo notar el entendimiento en sus facciones y más dolor.

-No puedo creer que sigas con eso, Draco. No después de tantos años... No sé qué decirte, pensé que la última vez que hablamos de eso tú estabas conforme con lo que tenías, _Merlin_, si hace cinco años que no te quejabas de este lugar, hasta decías que había sido lo mejor...¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿Qué te hizo volver a lo mismo, o es que jamás quitaste el dedo del renglón y sólo estuviste guardándote todo lo que sentías?

Para incomodidad de Draco, la voz de Potter comenzaba a quebrarse, a pesar de que su mirada seguía siendo igual de clara y profunda. Le noqueaba la forma en que le hablaba, con esa naturalidad, ese tacto que no cualquiera podría tener con un Malfoy, aquél amor y preocupación que no había visto hacia su persona desde que su madre había muerto.

_Por todos los magos_, Potter estaba _enamorado_ de él.

Para el moreno, Draco era su pareja, tal vez su esposo; la intimidad de dos personas que han estado juntas por años se sentía en sus palabras, en su mirada, en su voz... y lo único que Draco sentía era miedo. Para él, Potter no era más que el maldito niño-que-vivió, aquel némesis de sus años en Hogwarts y el chico que le había salvado la vida en la guerra. Pero ni todo aquello igualaba un por ciento lo que Potter ahora sentía, no, Draco simplemente no podía estar en el mismo nivel que él porque todo su ser seguía en el pasado. No sabía cómo iba a hacerle para sobrevivir en ese mundo un minuto o un día. Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que tratar de seguir con eso por lo menos lo suficiente como para sentirse mejor físicamente, recuperar su varita, un poco de dinero y buscar alguna alternativa en el Ministerio de Magia o incluso con magia negra... _¿Y si no funciona? ¡Y si quedo atrapado aquí por siempre! _Debía tranquilizarse, pensar y actuar.

-No se trata de guardar nada Po-Harry. Las personas a veces dejan sus sueños atrás, pero no por eso nunca los olvidan, creo que... creo que eso es lo que pasa conmigo. No puedo olvidarlo.-- _Vaya, podía ser actor si me lo planteara seriamente_, pensó Draco. Había distorsionado un poco las cosas, pero básicamente acababa de decir lo que sentía sin alterar más al dañado Potter, tampoco era que iba a besarlo o decirle palabras de amor y consuelo, pero esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, y por el suspiró y el ligero cambio de mirada de Potter, pareció que sí había funcionado.

-Bien, lo entiendo, en verdad lo hago, Draco. Yo también dejé algunos sueños atrás cuando nos mudamos aquí y tal vez jamás los llegue a cumplir, pero estoy feliz con lo que tengo... con lo que tenemos. No sé si tú lo estés, y sinceramente, en este momento no quiero saberlo... no quiero reegresar a las discusiones de hace años por ahora, no después de lo de esta mañana-- levantándose de las escaleras, Potter se dirigió hacia la sala pero antes de desaparecer de su vista, regresó con Draco y volvió a hablar con un dejo de tristeza y rencor-- Te perdiste la navidad. Sé que no es un día muy importante para ti, pero sabes que a los niños a mí nos encanta. Espero que estés de mejor ánimo para mañana, pero ahora deberías tomar un baño si no quieres enfermarte el resto de las vacaciones. Hermione y Ron tuvieron que irse por la red flu después de que te llevaste su escoba, pero dijeron que nos veían para año nuevo, así que ahorita me iré con los niños a casa de Andromeda, prometimos visitarla por si no recuerdas, pero le diré que no te sentías muy dispuesto, a menos que quieras ir.

Evitando hacer alguna mueca de fastidio ante la mención de su tía con la que no tenía, o al menos en su vida "real", ningún contacto, Draco trató de hablar de la forma más natural posible, aunque para él lo natural era ser frío y distante, así que no arreglaba mucho las cosas.

-No, me quedo. No me siento bien y creo que si reposo podré evitar enfermarme.

-Está bien. Te veo en la noche- Potter ya se iba nuevamente a la sala, pero Draco recordó algo y le habló un tanto fastidiado por no poder hablarle como él quisiera.

-Oye, P-Harry. ¿Sabes dónde dejé mi varita? Es que me siento perdido sin ella.

Esa fue primera sonrisa, aunque algo triste que mostró Potter; el moreno se acercó a la mesita de la fotografía y el aparato muggle y extrajo la varita de Draco de dentro de un cajón oculto. Ante la mirada curiosa del rubio su sonrisa se amplió un poco más.

-La guardé anoche porque sabía que querrías desenvolver el regalo de Scorpius con magia ya que no soportas que desgarre el papel como el niño que es... bueno, de nada sirvió ya que no estuviste para los regalos, pero ten, aquí tienes.

Sin saber qué más decir, Draco tomó su varita y subió por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio donde había despertado aquella mañana, estaba casi seguro de haber visto la puerta de lo que parecía ser un baño en su desesperado momento de librarse de aquellos niños y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era tomarse un baño. Curioso ante la idea del nombre de "Scorpios", el rubio fue subiendo los escalones con lentitud, pero al llegar al último peldaño se encontró con la pequeña figura de una niña no mayor de ocho años que sonrió al verlo llegar a la segunda planta.

-¡Papi, regresaste!

_¿Papi? No, no, no de nuevo._

Ya tenía suficiente con tener que soportar el melodrama de Potter y ahora _esto. _Sin esperar respuesta de su "padre" la _mocosa impertinente _se lanzó a los brazos de Draco que tuvo que sostenerla no por gusto, sino para no perder el poco equilibrio que sus pocas fuerzas le permitían.

-¿Por qué estás tan mojado papi?- preguntó la _mocosa esa _cuando se dignó a soltarlo y mirarlo con un afecto que estremeció a Draco- ¡Ya viste qué recibí de navidad! ¡Una escoba de verdad!…bueno, mi tía Hermione dijo que no era como las otras, que volaba más bajito, ¡pero es una escoba papi! ¡Una escoba!

Diablos, aquella niña tenía un talento único para alcanzar niveles _muy _agudos con su voz, y ni qué decir de su evidente manía de mover las manos como loca…extrañamente aquel continuo movimiento le recordó al Potter de Hogwarts. Siempre inquieto y enfadoso. Y de hecho…viéndola detenidamente, la niña tenía un aspecto muy, Merlín, _muy _parecido a Potter, aunque, para desgracia de su de por si afectado sentido de la cordura, la mocosa tenía los ojos iguales a…

"_Ay no, que alguien ahora sí me mate por favor, esta `cosa´ tiene mis propios ojos" _

Draco se sentía desmayar, no podía, bueno, sí podía, pero no _quería _imaginarse cómo es que aquella niña poseía rasgos físicos de él mismo y del maldito Potter. Había que admitirlo, la mocosa esa que ahora estaba insistiéndole en que la acompañara al jardín a que la viera estrenar su nueva escoba, tenía un aspecto emm… _lindo. _Sí bueno, teniendo esos mismos ojos de Draco y aquella inigualable nariz respingada propia de la marca Malfoy, hacia ver a cualquiera lo suficientemente _atractivo _como para destacarse entre los demás. Aunque, en ese momento, a Draco aquello le importaba un reverendo pepino.

Harto y más mareado que antes, Draco estaba a un pelo de quitarse de encima a ese intento de humano y gritarle hasta que la hiciera callar y con suerte también desaparecer, pero por primera vez en aquel apocalíptico día agradeció la oportuna presencia de Potter que, al haber escuchado los emocionados exclamos de su hija, había ido a buscarla para ponerle a regañadientes un suéter y una bufanda.

-Lily, deja a tu padre en paz, no se siente bien, anda bájate de sus brazos que te vas a mojar y no quiero que pesques un resfriado.

"_¿Tu padre? ¡Tu padre!" _Ah no, no, no, no, de esa no salía ese maldito de Potter. Sólo a un imbécil cursi y sentimental como a él se le ocurría poner semejante título_ familiar _a él. ¡A Draco Malfoy, por Merlín!

Aquel Dean Thomas sí que tenía un _muy _negro sentido del humor y una mente aún más retorcida que el mismísimo Voldemort.

-¡No papi! ¡No quiero suéter, no voy a poder volar!-- se quejó la niña poniendo una cara de chantaje emocional tan propia de Draco cuando tenía esa edad, aunque no es que fuera algo de lo que se enorgullecía le alegró ver que Potter se lo tragaba por completo, pues el moreno suspiró y la dejó irse hacia la sala sin suéter ni nada abrigador.

Draco se quedó varios segundos mirando la nada y sumergido en el delirio mental que todas esas escenas le estaban causando hasta que Potter decidió sacarlo de sus "sueños" hablándole con un poco de brusquedad.

-Si no te das un baño ahora, tú serás el que pesque un resfriado.

Draco pudo ver en sus dos esmeraldas el atisbo del dolor y resentimiento. Bueno, ¿qué quería Potter que le dijera? Por más _lazo familiar _que tuvieran, a Draco le valía lo que Potter podía sentir y no se iba a disculpar por nada, mucho menos iba a hablarle con cariñitos, y que se fuera sentando si esperaba a que asumiera cualquier papel _paterno _con aquellos dos niños escandalosos. Para nada.

******************

Media hora después, Draco se encontraba aún bajo el agua caliente que caía de la regadera.

Sí, una maldita _regadera_.

Al parecer, la vida de _ensueño_ que tanto le quería vender Dean Thomas no incluía una tina… ¡por Merlín, no incluía ni siquiera un baño decente!

Luego de haber superado el schok al ver el desastre en el que se encontraba el diminuto baño ubicado en la habitación de Potter y de _él, _Draco se las había tenido que ingeniar con la poca energía que le quedaba para recordar y ejecutar un mediocre hechizo de limpieza sobre cada superficie del azulejo, y aún así, seguía encontrando al baño un lugar sumamente desagradable para su vista y sus gustos. Lo mismo pasaba del resto de la casa.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Draco se sentía peor que nunca y aunque salir de ahí era lo que más deseaba no creía poder dar un paso sin caer en el intento, el aparecerse por medio de magia estaba más que descartado. No quería pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en aquél día, no quería ver más ese cuarto tan desordenado y repleto de cosas simplonas fuera de gusto, mucho menos quería acostarse en esa cama vieja y que mostraba las claras señas de que dos personas dormían ahí cada noche... pero fue lo que hizo, se acostó en la cama sin siquiera vestirse o quitarse la toalla de la cintura y al medio minuto ya estaba dormido.


	5. Capítulo 4: Decidir

**Notas de autora: **Hoooola. Lo siento, lo siento… ¿ya dije que lo siento? Lo sé, he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero mi vida estaba hecha un caos y después mi musa se había ido de vacaciones sin llevarme, y aunque no estoy muy segura con la calidad de este capitulo, pues considero que ya está terminado y que tenía que publicarlo. Espero que les guste y ojala se den un ratito para dejar sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Capítulo 4: Decidir **

Ella lo miraba tristemente, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de la vida; Draco supo que estaba soñando. Incluso cuando las yemas de sus dedos se humedecieron con las lágrimas que pintaban el rostro de su madre, supo que era un sueño, y aún así, sus dedos continuaron acariciando esas mejillas. Ya había soñado aquello cientos de veces y siempre era lo mismo:

Él... su madre... el día del entierro de su padre... y dolor... mucho dolor.

Y a pesar de que el sentimiento que le invadía cada vez que soñaba con ella y lo sucedido aquél día, jamás se arrepentía de que su inconsciente insistiera en revivir ese momento. Aquel sufrimiento. A pesar de que la neblina decoraban la mirada que Narcissa le dirigía, a pesar de que un rencoroso señalamiento se filtraba en los ojos de su madre, incluso a pesar de que era la imagen más patética, dolorosa y débil que tenía de ella, a pesar de todo, él amaba soñar con ella, porque sólo _con ella _podía sentirse vivo, _amado_…

-¿Draco?- no fue su madre quien habló, pero él había escuchado perfectamente aquella voz llamándole... tenía que ser alguien de afuera, alguien que le hablaba desde la realidad y no dentro de su sueño.

_No, no me despiertes por favor. No ahora. Estoy con ella..._

_-_Draco, despierta.

Con esas palabras, Draco abrió súbitamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Potter... ¿Por qué _él_ no había sido también un sueño? ¡Una pesadilla!

El rubio se enderezó lentamente haciendo muecas de dolor. Se había quedado dormido casi al instante de haberse acostado en la cama después de bañase. De hecho, ni siquiera se había vestido y ahora, la toalla que había envuelto en su cintura después de salir del baño, estaba hecha bolas entre sus piernas.

Merlín, aquello era vergonzoso.

Pero el terrible dolor de su cabeza y de sus músculos le impedían moverse siquiera para cubrir sus partes íntimas ante la mirada de Potter. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, no iba a dejarse humillar a ese nivel delante de Potter.

_No señor_.

Movió débilmente su mano para tratar de alcanzar la toalla y cubrirse, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, el moreno lo frustró quitándole la toalla y llevándosela hacia un mueble cercano. Si Draco no se hubiera sentido tan mal físicamente, le hubiera dicho algo al impertinente de Potter, un buen insulto como mínimo. Draco se sentía demasiado expuesto al estar desnudo frente al moreno y sin poderse mover para cubrirse, pero un dolor aún más punzante en la cabeza le hizo olvidarse de momento de la situación en que se encontraba, aunque no el con _quién_ se encontraba. Eso era imposible de olvidar hasta con la peor de las enfermedades. Se volvió a dejar caer sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos para controlar el súbito mareo que, al igual que el dolor muscular, invadió todos sus sentidos.

-Por Merlín, Draco. Te ves terrible.

-Gracias, tú igual—contestó en un tono un tanto débil y no tan frío como hubiese querido, lo que explicó la leve risa de Potter mientras se movía por toda la habitación haciendo_ mucho _ruido.

-Diablos...-murmuró Potter continuando con el maldito ruido que comenzaba a taladrar en la cabeza del rubio—ya no hay más poción para la fiebre ni el resfriado. Se terminó con la última gripe de Scorpius de hace dos semanas...

-¿Quién?

No era que le interesara saber sobre cada persona que Potter mencionaba, pero quería detener por un momento el ruido que ya llegaba a sus partes más remotas de su cabeza, y si sólo interrumpiendo a Potter haciéndolo pensar y analizar el significado de sus preguntas lo lograba, pues preguntaría lo que fuera.

Una mano fría se colocó sobre su frente, la única reacción que hizo fue gemir de dolor y buscar desesperadamente algo con que cubrirse sin abrir los ojos ya que sentía que cada párpado pesaba media tonelada. Comenzaba a tener mucho frío y también estaba empezando a temblar sin poder controlarlo.

-No te puedes tapar Draco, estás ardiendo en fiebre—fue la voz medio autoritaria de Potter, la cual hizo eco pero sin hacerse entender dentro del cerebro de Draco.

-¡No!-gimió poniéndose en posición fetal y comenzando a temblar un poco más—Tengo frío... dame una cobija—exigió aunque el puchero que le siguió rompió todo tono de demanda.

_Merlín, si estás en un lugar: apiádate de mí y mátame que me muero._

-Draco, por favor—Potter le quitó la cobija que Draco acababa de rescatar del suelo. El gemido doloroso del rubio fue aún más fuerte—Mira, te pondré algo de ropa, pero no puede ser muy abrigadora. Intento quitarte esa fiebre, no aumentarla, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco ni se molestó en contestarle, el esfuerzo de haber tomado esa cobija del suelo y "luchar" brevemente por ella lo había vuelto a dejar sin pizca de energías; sus ojos seguían herméticamente cerrados y no pensaba tentar a la suerte abriéndolos.

Pero una vez más en ese día, Draco abrió de súbito los ojos aunque esta vez con mucho horror. ¡Potter acababa de tomarlo de las piernas como si fuese un bebé y estaba poniéndole ropa interior sin ningún cuidado con sus... bueno, con sus partes _nobles_!

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter?—preguntó un semi-dormido y semi-escandalizado un Draco que trató, sin ningún éxito, de quitar las manos de Potter de SU entrepierna. No es que el otro hombre estuviera _abusando_ literalmente de él, ¡pero no iba a permitir que su dignidad fuera_ violada_ en _todos_ los sentidos posibles en un mismo día, mucho menos por _Potter!_

_-Malfoy, _estoy vistiéndote. Si no te has dado cuentas no llevabas nada puesto encima más que esa toalla mojada—contestó Potter con un tono un tanto enfadado.

Draco decidió no decir nada más, se sentía demasiado agotado como para reclamar o siquiera ver qué tipo de ropa se le estaba siendo colocada. Aunque, por la textura de la tela sobre su piel, lo más seguro es que la prenda que ahora se encontraba en su lugar no era más que un boxer de mala, por no decir _pésima_ calidad.

Maldito día.

Maldito Potter.

Despidiéndose una vez más del mundo de la consciencia, Draco decidió entregarse nuevamente al sueño y esperar con todas ansias que éste no sólo borrara su malestar físico, sino que también se llevará con él aquella pesadilla de la cuál no parecía poder salir.

**26 de Diciembre. 9 de la mañana.**

-¿Y no te dijo _nada_?

-Sólo que había ido a la ciudad, no sé, no dijo nada que no hubiera dicho hace años.

-Años, Harry. ¡Años! Cuando Ron y yo lo vimos ayer y nos habló tan extraño pensamos que algo había pasado, no sé, se comportaba como si no nos reconociera.

-Conmigo ha estado igual. No dejaba de decirme _Potter_ y la única vez que pronunció mi nombre, bueno, sé que soñará extraño, pero cuando lo hizo es como si fuese la primera vez que saliera de su boca mi nombre de pila. Fue muy extraño.

-¿Habrá sufrido algún golpe? Bueno, tal vez en la noche del 24 pudo haberse golpeado la cabeza y por eso amaneció tan desorientado y puede que por lo mismo estuvo así todo el día.

-No lo creo, me hubiese dado cuenta si se hubiera caído de la cama o levantado durante la madrugada...-Harry se sonrojó levemente a agregar—dormimos muy, bueno, muy juntos como para no sentir si se mueve o no.

La sonrisa dulce de Hermione le hizo saber que ella no se escandalizaba o se sentía incómoda como Ron cuando alguna intimidad entre Harry y Draco salía a conversación. Los dos amigos estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina del hogar del moreno, la chica había acudido a la casa luego de que le hubiera hablado a Harry muy temprano para saber cómo seguían las cosas con Draco, pero sobre todo para ayudar a su preocupado y angustiado amigo que, por las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, parecía haber pasado la noche en vela, en parte por haber cuidado a Draco que había seguido muy enfermo, y en parte por estarse preguntando a cada momento qué había sucedido con su marido el día anterior.

-¿Y si lo hechizaron?-preguntó un tanto vacilante Hermione luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Harry negó con la cabeza de manera contundente antes de decir:

-No empieces, Hermione. No quiero que me metas ideas en la cabeza, además, si fuese así, sabes perfectamente que debió haber sido durante la fiesta de Noche Buena y los únicos presentes eran puros amigos y familiares.

-¿Y eso qué?

Harry no pudo evitar poner una mano en su frente por la exasperación, sabía a lo que Hermione se estaba refiriendo y lo que quería insinuar, pero definitivamente no quería empezar a sospechar de personas tan cercanas a él como a Draco. A pesar de su gesto exasperado, la chica, como buena y terca Gryffindor, comenzó con su explicación:

-Mira Harry, tal vez _tú_ confías en _ellos_, pero eso no quiere decir que _yo_ tenga que hacerlo, no estoy diciendo que estén tratando de atacarte a ti o a Draco o, dios no lo quiera, a tus hijos—ante la mención de sus hijos, la expresión de Harry se puso muy seria y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nerviosa ante la intimidante mirada de su amigo—Pe-pero bueno, ya sabes como son, sobre todo Zabini. Recuerda que son Slytherin, seguramente si le hicieron algo a Draco fue porque lo consideraron una buena broma navideña o un excelente regalo adelantado de año nuevo. Qué sé yo, todos los Slytherin tienen un sentido del humor bastante negro, Harry, eso lo sabes perfectamente.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé, Hermione! ¿O es que ya has olvidado que estoy _casado_ con un Slytherin?

-Por lo mismo es que digo que tal vez pudo haber sido hechizado por uno de sus amigos que estuvo en la fiesta de Noche Buena, seguramente no se hubiera atrevido a hechizar a otro que no fuera uno de ellos, y sabes que desde que Draco y tú se casaron, Zabini no ha dejarlo de acecharlo. ¡Hasta se mudó de nuevo a Londres con tal de estar cerca de él!

_Bueno, en eso tiene razón_, pensó Harry sin poder evitar sentir el muy familiar sentimiento de coraje y celos que le daba cada vez que pensaba en Zabini. El maldito ex Slytherin se había puesto como meta conquistar a Draco luego de que este y Harry se hubieran casado, pero, a pesar de que había regresado a Londres y que por su culpa Draco y Harry hubieran tenido cientos de disputas y peleas, Zabini no había podido separar a la pareja, y, al nacimiento de Lily, el ex Slytherin le había pedido una especie de tregua a Harry la cual no había podido negar debido a la petición de su esposo, por lo que había tenido que aceptar al hombre en todas las fiestas y reuniones importantes del matrimonio, Harry siempre se había sentido inseguro ante la "inocente" amistad entre Zabini y Draco, pero sabía que su esposo lo amaba y no le quedaba nada más que confiar en él. Aunque eso no dejaba de lado que Zabini pudiera haber encontrado como una excelente "broma" el modificar la memoria de Draco para que en la mañana de navidad actuara como lo había hecho y huyera como había huido. _Tal vez..._ pero antes de que la idea completa llegara a formularse de su cabeza, Harry se borró de la mente cualquier vestigio de sospecha y con un impaciente movimiento de la mano, le dijo a Hermione.

-No, no. Mira, Draco y yo nos prometimos hace muchos años que no desconfiaríamos de nuestros amigos, y aunque Zabini no es la persona que más me agrada en el mundo—no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al pronunciar el apellido del ex Slytherin—no hay pruebas de que él haya hecho eso.

-Pero sí hay razones—recalcó Hermione con ese tono de sabelotodo que jamás había perdido su brillo.

-No... ¡Bueno sí!-exclamó Harry ante la mirada de su amiga—Pero no por eso voy a ir y acusarlo de haber hechizado a Draco. Además ni siquiera sabemos si está hechizado, si hago eso y no lo está, Draco jamás me lo perdonaría.

Hermione no pudo pelear aquel punto.

-Mira, dices que Draco aún no ha despertado, pero cuando lo haga seguro todo habrá pasado y verás que lo único que sucedió ayer fue que se le zafó el tornillo por un día—le animó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa ante el chiste, Harry también sonrió pero aún así tenía miedo a que las cosas no sucedieran así.

-Gracias, Hermione. Ya sabes, por venir y tratar de animarme.

-Sabes que siempre lo haré—le dijo la chica sonriendo aún más—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir que dejé al pobre de Ron con los niños y seguro ya ha de estar al borde de las lágrimas. Esos niños son unos demonios... ¿no quieres que me lleve a los tuyos?

-¡Ja! ¿Para que terminen con la cordura de Ron? No gracias, estoy bien Hermione, yo puedo con los dos.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero bueno...-una vez más vaciló antes de hablar—bueno, en caso de que las cosas no estén del todo bien cuando Draco despierte.

Harry estuvo tentado a decirle que sí, no porque pensará que estarían mal las cosas, sino porque tenía mucho sueño y Scorpius no tardaría en despertar y quería dormir un rato antes de atenderlo, pero no, era un día después de navidad y, aunque lo más seguro es que Draco seguiría enfermo para cuando despertara, sus hijos iban a querer estar con él y disfrutar los regalos nuevos.

-No, gracias, Hermione. Te prometo que si algo pasa o si no puedo con ellos te lo haré saber, pero lo mejor es que estén aquí el día de hoy.

Draco se escondió en un armario (o al menos eso parecía ser) junto al pie de la escalera cuando escuchó los pasos de Hermione acercarse a donde él se había detenido al haber escuchado que la ex Gryffindor y Harry hablaban sobre él.

No podía creerlo. Harry Potter en verdad parecía amarlo, o por lo menos hablaba como si tal sentimiento se albergara en el corazón del Niño-que-vivió y dirigido justamente a ÉL. A Draco Malfoy el ex Slytherin anti-Gryffindors. Simplemente no-podía-creerlo.

Había despertado sintiéndose un poco mejor que la noche anterior, y aunque la desilusión de seguir en ese mundo surrealista había sido tan desagradable como el día anterior, su mente ya funcionaba de manera más organizada y objetiva esta vez. Había tomado su varita y estaba dispuesto a largarse de aquel lugar y buscar alguna solución en el Ministerio de Magia hasta que... bueno, hasta que había bajado las escaleras y al escuchar las voces en la cocina no había podido evitar quedarse a escuchar la conversación entre esa Granger y el maldito de Potter.

Un grave error. Definitivamente se odiaba en ese mismo momento por ser tan _curioso_.

Todo lo que Potter había estado diciendo de cómo se sentía, y esas confesiones tan intimas sobre la aparente relación que mantenían juntos le había descolocado por lo menos un par de neuronas. Y no era para menos, ¡Potter lo amaba! ¡A él! ¡A Draco Malfoy!

Draco se quedó pensando en todo y en nada durante varios minutos dentro de aquel oscuro armario sin saber qué hacer. No era que le diera remordimiento dejar a Potter con sus locos sentimientos sin ninguna explicación. No, un Malfoy nunca sentía remordimientos. Lo que le hacía cuestionarse el irse de ahí o no era el hecho de que al parecer el ficticio Draco Malfoy, porque no podía llamarle de otra manera a un Draco Malfoy que en su sano juicio hubiera decidido casarse con Harry Potter y tener hijos con él, no, eso era cuestión de novelas ficticias; al parecer ese ficticio Draco era _feliz_ con Potter, con los mocosos tan terroríficamente parecido a él y al moreno, el hecho de que ese Draco de la foto que había visto justo el día anterior lucía completamente diferente al que veía todos los días en el espejo, que en esa foto hubiera visto el reflejo en su rostro del amor lo sacaba de quicio.

¡Amor!

No. Esa mierda barata no entraba dentro de los parámetros tolerantes que Draco consideraba sentimientos. Pero aquella foto le decía todo lo contrario. Le decía que sí podía existir ese sentimiento, que podía sentir eso por alguien, por Potter y aún así ser feliz... le decía que si se iba en ese momento de esa casa estaría perdiendo algo mil veces más valioso de lo que Dean Thomas le había robado el día anterior.

Le decía que debía quedarse a intentar... no sabía aun qué cosa. Pero debía averiguarlo, debía darle una oportunidad a Potter de demostrarle qué era eso que tantas veces le habían querido vender sus amantes y que se había negado deliberadamente a siquiera intentar sentir algo por alguien más que por sus padres, por su madre.

Pero ese sentimiento de querer quedarse a intentarlo era mínimo, casi inexistente a comparación de la absoluta incredibilidad ante el hecho de que pudiera tener algo que ver con Potter más allá de unos buenos insultos y uno que otro hechizo hiriente. Era minúsculo en comparación al querer recuperar su vida, sus cosas, su identidad. Era una morusa casi invisible en comparación al desinterés que sentía en ser parte de una familia común y corriente, al todo lo que conllevaba ser padre y sobre todo a lo que seguramente conllevaba estar _casado_ con un ex Gryffindor. Con Potter. Por que tal vez todo lo que Dean Thomas no era tan valioso si se le comparaba con el tener una familia, pero Draco no podía simplemente desprenderse de lo que había sido hasta dos días antes.

No, no podía quedarse ahí. No después de haber logrado tanto luego de todos esos años. No después de haber enterrado a su madre y padre y haber sufrido el desprecio de todo el mundo mágico y después de haber perdido lo que era. No después de que le habían arrebatado la ilusión de vivir y que había tenido que ir recuperando sin poder cerrar todas las heridas que manchaban sus éxitos... no podía dejar todo lo que tenía sólo por eso, por amor, por lo que fuera que supuestamente lo mantenía unido a ese lugar.

Y aunque jamás había olvidado aquella vez en que Potter le había ofrecido su amistad, su apoyo, Draco nunca se había sentido arrepentido de haber negado su oferta. A pesar de que todo eso que Potter le ofrecía no se visualizaba ni se comparaba materialmente a nada, aún así había sido todo lo que Draco había necesitado en aquél momento. Lo único que necesitaba.

Pero no de Potter. Nunca.

Jamás.

¿Verdad?

Draco no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo encerrado en el armario, temía que Potter fuera a la habitación y al no encontrarlo comenzara a buscarlo por toda la casa antes de que tuviera tiempo de escapar. Tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible, Draco abrió la puerta del armario y al no ver a nadie alrededor se dispuso a salir de la casa; desafortunadamente, cuando estaba a dos pasos de la puerta, sintió una figura pequeña que se abrazaba a sus pantorrillas. Deseando morir por la frustración, Draco se giró para encontrarse con dos ojos increíblemente verdes y con la sonrisa más brillante, inocente y linda que jamás hubiera visto. El pequeño niño, Scorpius creía recordar que se llamaba, había usado las piernas de Draco como apoyo y abrazado a ellas lo miraba con una fascinación sorprendente, como si Draco fuese lo más increíble que jamás hubiera visto.

-Papi—dijo el niño sonriendo aún más. Estupefacto, Draco se quedó viendo a la pequeña criatura que intentaba, de manera inútil, alcanzar los brazos del hombre para que seguramente lo sostuviera en lo alto— ¡Papi, papi, papi!—insistía el pequeño sacando a Draco de su estado de auto-coma.

El niño, al igual que la niña mayor que había visto el día anterior, poseía rasgos físicos propios tanto de Potter como de él mismo. Una vez más, Draco se preguntó mentalmente cómo era que esos dos mocosos se parecieran a sus dos padres. Draco sabía perfectamente que la medicina mágica era extraordinaria y que muchas cosas eran posibles dentro de su mundo... pero también sabía que, por más que los descubrimientos mágicos en el ramo médico avanzaran tan continuamente, era imposible que un _hombre_ pudiera _gestar_ en su cuerpo a un bebé. Era inverosímil que _dos hombres_ tuvieran un hijo sin la intervención de una _mujer_. Lo era, ¿no?

Tragando en seco ante la mera posibilidad que las sorpresas aún no hubieran terminado y de que en efecto él o Potter hubieran concebido a esos dos niños, Draco suspiró y terminó de darle la espalda a la puerta por donde había estado a punto de huir, y así sostener al pequeño que exigía su atención.

Levantándolo con sumo cuidado y con un tanto de miedo, Draco se dio cuenta no sólo de que aquél niño tenía los mismos ojos de Potter, sino que también el brillo infantil e inocente que recordaba haber visto siempre en el ex Gryffindor durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Lo más curioso era que, a pesar de que el menor continuaba sonriéndole, en sus ojos ahora podía ver un poco de interés y curiosidad casi temerosa.

¿Sería posible que aquel niño supiera que él no era su padre? ¿Que él no era el Draco que conocía?

-Imposible—susurró Draco para sí mismo sin dejar de mirar firmemente al infante entre sus brazos.

-¿Vas a un lugar?

Draco sintió que le daba un infarto al escuchar la voz de Potter a sus espaldas y por un pelo había estado a punto de soltar al niño, y es que había estado tan absorto en los ojos verdes del pequeño que ni se había dado cuenta de que seguía de pie junto a la puerta de la entrada principal. Tratando de ocultar su disgusto y lucir casual y despreocupado, Draco se giró hacia un Potter que lo miraba aun más profunda y firmemente que el pequeño.

-¿Disculpa?—el rubio prefirió irse por el lado del desentendimiento para no empezar una discusión con Potter, además, fingir un poco de sordera le daba segundos valiosos para pensar en cómo actuar ahora.

El problema es que al parecer, por primera vez en muchos años, Draco no sabía cómo _quería_ actuar.

-¿A dónde vas, Draco?—a diferencia del día anterior, la voz de Potter estaba ahora cargada de una frialdad y severidad que nunca antes había visto. A Draco le sorprendió ligeramente verlo hablar así luego de haberlo escuchado conversar tan emotivamente con Granger sólo hacia unos minutos antes. Era lógico que Potter había aprendido a contener un poco sus desenfrenados sentimientos y a guardar la calma y comportarse fría y calculadoramente. Draco no supo si alegrarse o enojarse aún más por el hecho de que lo más seguro era que Potter había aprendido eso gracias a _él_. Del mismísimo Draco.

Harto de no obtener respuesta, Harry se acercó a Malfoy y sin mirarlo le quitó a Scorpius que se entregó feliz a los brazos de su otro padre. Draco estuvo a punto de protestar pero se detuvo a tiempo al darse cuenta que_ él_, Draco Malfoy, había estado a punto de reclamar que le regresaran a un mocoso.

-Si ya te vas te pido de que esta vez te abrigues más, el clima sigue igual y no pienso pasar otra noche en vela cuidando de tu salud—un vestigio de rencor y dolor fue perceptible en la voz de Potter al decirle todo aquello mientras se alejaba a la sala con un niño que comenzaba a balbucearle feliz cosas totalmente incomprensibles.

Draco se quedó ahí de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta que le daría el acceso a su libertad. No sabía qué hacer, de repente las ganas de huir y luchar por su imperio se habían esfumado para dar paso a las ganas de quedarse para pelear con Potter, para hacerle ver que no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así, a quitarle a ese mocoso de sus brazos y que definitivamente no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle por haberse enfermado ni a amenazarlo de que no lo cuidaría de nuevo si volvía a hacerlo. Draco quería pelear con Potter. Una parte mínima de su cerebro, esa parte que solía ver las cosas más objetivamente, le dijo que lo único que estaba haciendo al pensar así era comportarse tan infantil e inmaduro como lo había sido en Hogwarts y además también le hizo ver que siempre había actuado así solamente con Potter, que nadie más había sacado ese lado tan irracional e impulsivo de él como Potter lo había hecho, y que eso mismo era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Esa parte de su cerebro le dijo que madurara, tomara un suéter y se largara de ahí, que si se quedaba sólo era para volver a entrar en el jueguito de querer llamar la atención de Potter a toda costa.

Draco le contestó a esa parte de su cerebro que se fuera a la mierda.

Enderezando su espalda y colocándose su máscara de altivez y frialdad, Draco siguió el camino de Potter, el moreno se encontraba en un sillón ubicado frente a una cálida chimenea jugando y susurrándole cosas al niño que sólo reía y continuaba balbuceando, Draco, que por un momento se quedó un tanto noqueado y asustado ante la actitud tan paternal de Potter, caminó firmemente y al igual que el moreno lo había hecho, llegó y le quito de sus brazos al pequeño que lo miró un poco sorprendido más no asustado. Potter lo encaró con el ceño fruncido y Draco lo observó peor.

-¿Qué? También es mi hijo, ¿no?—no supo de dónde había venido eso, lo único que Draco supo es que había usado "mi hijo" en una oración y no había sido tan repulsivo como lo había pensado.

Harry iba a reclamarle, por lo menos había esperado una buena disculpa por parte de Draco, una explicación sobre los hechos del día anterior, porque todo lo que le había dicho un día antes, no había sido más que una serie de estupideces que no explicaban el porqué de su actitud tan extraña e impulsiva. Pero haber visto a Draco junto a la puerta le había paralizado el corazón, le había asustado tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había soltado de la mano Scorpius, a quien acababa de bajar de su habitación para llevarlo a la cocina, hasta ver que el pequeño había detenido la aparente nueva huida de Draco.

Harry había esperado tanto de Draco esa mañana y verlo junto a la puerta le había dolido más que lo que le habían lastimado los hechos del día anterior.

Pero después, Harry recordó quién era Draco, recordó que a pesar de conformaban un matrimonio feliz, Draco seguía siendo un Malfoy, un Slytherin y sobre todo, seguía siendo una persona a la que le costaba muchísimo más que a una persona normal expresar lo que pasaba por su corazón. Recordó que Draco podía ser el imbécil más grande cuando se lo proponía y que eso mismo era lo que estaba siendo ahora.

Un-completo-y-absoluto-imbécil.

-Claro—contestó Harry en el mismo tono retador y sonriendo sin ninguna pizca de gracia, se levantó del sillón y agregó—entonces no te molestará arreglarlo a él y a Lily, quien por cierto sigue dormida, y mientras yo podré bañarme. Recuerda que hoy es la reunión mensual y que toca en la casa de Neville; y como veo que ya no te sientes mal, hay que empezar a alistarnos si no queremos llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Dicho esto, Harry se dirigió al pasillo de las escaleras y Draco se quedó de pie junto al sillón mudo de la impresión. En ese momento esa parte de su cabeza le reclamó un fuerte y profundo: _te lo dije._

Draco sólo pudo decir:

- Mierda.


End file.
